magicmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Love Story
After the War of Fire, Talroc, Orcul & Zia Rhashid starred in a play called the Love Story. Synopsis Harold "Harry" Douglas (Talroc) is a self-made rich man who owns a large city-like castle with the finest luxurys & security & can get anyone he wants in the world with the exception of Hermione Patil (Zia Rhashid), who is runs off with Hamilton Johnson (Orcul), a street rat who has nothing but his own body, clothes & a heart of love & Hermione leaves Harry to run off with Hamilton, which ends out badly as Harry assigns a bounty hunter (Ifghar) to kill Hamilton Plot Harold "Harry" Douglas asks Hermione Patil to the Ball in a foreign castle he owns. Hermione reluctantly says yes, thinking of Harry as a spoiled & arrogant man who has no heart, but later changes her opinion. Unable to hire someone to assist him in escorting him to the castle, he enlists the help of a street rat named Hamilton Johnson, who agrees in promise of an exchange in an unknown sum of money. Hamilton eventually meets Hermione, who he falls for & vice versa. The two begin to secretly meet behind Harry's back. On the night of the Ball, when Hermione doesn't show up at his quarters, Harry gets suspicious & searches for Hamilton to help him. Harry sneaks up on the couple & finds the two kissing in his castle's pumpkin patch. Shining a light on them & startling them, he goes into a fit of blind rage & nearly blinds the two & almost everyone near them. The two get away & Harry calls on the bounty hunter, Tom Jackson, to find the two, kill Hamilton & bring Hermione to Harry. They are pursued around the castle, which is on alert since the guards didn't approve of Hamilton's appearance & failure to pay the tolls to enter. They soon learn that they are being chased by a bounty hunter & continue to move. They are eventually cornered in Harry's quarters, where Harry finds them with Jackson & orders their deaths. Before Jackson lets out the curse, Harry realizes his mistakes & sees himself as who he is. Harry steps in front of the blast & is killed. Unable to control himself from what he'd done, Jackson commits suicide by using Hamilton's wand. Soon, officials come & find the two with the bodys. Not believing Hamilton's parts of the story, the officials test his wand (but not Jackson's) & an echo of Jackson appears. Hamilton is arrested & realizes that Jackson had used Hamilton's wand as a revenge plot: to frame Hamilton of killing Harry & Jackson & then be tryed & executed. Hamilton escapes custody & heads around the castle, he meets up with Hermione & the two escape to the bridge of the castle, where guards corner them just as Hamilton jumps over the edge. Hermione, saddened, escapes the group & heads to the potions chamber, where she brews up a poison, which she drinks, killing herself. Her body is dragged away to the graveyard, where it is to be buryed alongside Harry & Hamilton's bodys.